An example of closing tools for a sausage clipping machine is disclosed in European patent application 1 140 633, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,554, which is incorporated herein by reference) for example. A lower die has a trough-like recess embodied such that the base of a clip to be applied and an adjoining portion of the legs of said clip are supported. In addition, an upper die has a concave recess on the side facing the lower die, in which recess the ends of the clip are bent and pressed together when the lower die and the upper die are brought together.
However, a disadvantage can arise with this very established technique when the closing tools have to be replaced, be it to replace worn parts or to adapt the clip machine to other packaging sizes. This is because, in the known closing tool assembly, the closing tools are fixed to the tool holders by means of screws and the like. When changing the closing tools, it is therefore necessary to loosen these screws, to pull the closing tools out of the retaining elements on the tool holders, then to insert the new tools into the retaining elements on the tool holders and finally to insert the screws into the screw holes on the tool holder and/or the closing tools. In doing so, it is essential to ensure that the closing tools are correctly aligned so that a clip is placed and closed with the desired precision. When performing this work, it is necessary that appropriate working tools are kept ready at the clip machine. Furthermore, when changing the closing tools, work must be carried out with these working tools in a relatively cramped space in the region of the closing tool assembly. The tools required for this work are not usually rustproof.